


Broken heaters and pie

by Hufflepup_Productions



Series: Ink-tober 2019 [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, freeze - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 21:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hufflepup_Productions/pseuds/Hufflepup_Productions
Summary: The sides are freezing with the heater broken so Patton decides that baking will be the best way to stay warm.





	Broken heaters and pie

“Is our heating broken?” Roman complained as he shuffled around in a circle, sniffling as he rubbed his arms.

“I believe so.” Logan held a sweater out to Roman who took it and pulled it on quickly.

“We could always bake things!” Patton chirped from the couch, curled up in a big blue comforter. “That way the oven will be on and can warm up the place a little.” Logan shrugged. It was worth trying as it would warm up at least the kitchen. Roman nodded and Patton grinned, standing up and running to the kitchen, starting the oven pre-heating and getting things out.

“What do we want? Cookies? A cake, or bread, or a pie? All of them? Yeah! All of them.” he nodded and started getting out the different pans.

Roman and Logan glanced at each other for a moment before going in. “Perhaps it would be best to make just one thing at a time and go from there.” Logan pointed out. “You were thinking of making pasta for dinner tonight, correct? Might I suggest some fresh garlic bread.” He saw Patton’s little pout. “And a fruit pie for dessert?” Patton beamed at him and Logan melted a little.

The three worked together, the kitchen becoming a comfortable temperature as they baked and cleaned up while the bread was in the oven and the pie was waiting to go in. Patton had flour on his cheek and nose, Logan had some flour on his shirt while Roman, careful to not get anything on his clothes, had a smear of blackberry jam on his face.

And honestly, Virgil hadn’t known what to expect to find when he came in, but it wasn’t a baking party. It was cute to see them all smiling and covered in cooking ingredients. He coughed a little to get their attention.

“Heating is back on.” He said with a half-smile.

“Virgil! Great! You can help bake stu--Huh?” Patton’s brain caught up with what Virgil had said.

“I fixed the heater. It is back on. The rest of the house should be warming up shortly.”

“You fixed the heater?” Roman asked incredulously. “How do you know how to fix the heater?”

Virgil shrugged. “It’s one of the big things I worry about, what happens when something breaks down that we need. So I taught myself how to fix a lot of the things that could break down and negatively impact Thomas….Heat, toilet, oven, ac, car...stuff like that.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at that while Roman looked impressed, Patton just beamed brightly at Virgil. The moral side bounced over with a paper towel and cleaned the small smear of soot from Virgil’s cheek. “That’s great kiddo! Thank you for fixing that for us. It was getting so cold.”

Virgil just smiled and ducked his head. ‘Just didn’t want you guys to freeze.” He mumbled as he was dragged in to help with the last touches of the pie.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 (I swear I am catching up!) Ink-tober prompt - Freezing.
> 
> I wasn't sure where to go with this. I kept thinking about someone being stuck in like a walk-in freezer but didn't know where to go from there so I just started writing and this is what I came up with instead.
> 
> Now I wanna bake a pie.
> 
> Anyways, feel free to come talk Sanders Side with me on Tumblr (HufflepuffXFox) and leave comments, kudos and such here.


End file.
